Not your Everyday Time Turner
by Tasha Teh Fox
Summary: AU: When Harry messes with a faulty time turner, it sends him to another dimension where to his horror, he's Voldemorts right hand man. HPGW RWHG Alternate World: HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: When Harry toggles with a time turner trying to go back four hours to stop Snape taking points off Gryffindor, he has no idea that one faulty Time Turner could send him somewhere completely different. To a place where Lily and James are still alive, Pettigrew was convicted, Sirius is a free man, Remus is no longer a werewolf, Harry has a little brother thought to be the Boy-Who-Lived, and worst of all, to Harry's shock, he's Voldemort's right hand man!**

** - that means check at bottom for notes about it.**

**Disclaimer: Oh common! A fourteen year old own Harry Potter?**

**Sorry's: Sorry again that my pc doesn't have spell check, I do my best, I even have a dictionary beside me!**

**Notes: About _Unfogging The Future _I havn't been able to update that as quickly as I have lost my HBP, so I've had to resort to borrowing my friends once a week until my lazy mother finds it for me (she had it last you see!)**

**Random Quote:**

_**Every second of every day we spend, we have already done. Even going back in time will not change anything, for we have already been back in time in the future.**_

_**- By Me - never knew I could be so smart **_

OoOoOoOoO

"Put your wand down and put your hands up in the air."

Harry turned round nervously. "Er hi?" he stammered nervously. Wouldn't you be nervous if you'd just found your self cornered by little less than 200 wands? Thought so.

To start our story from there would be an outrage; leaving you in the dark without any knowledge of what happened before out dear hero found himself being faced by dead men and wands. Yes, lets all get cosy and I'll take you back to 1996, Three-Twenty-Two pm.

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, The Hier of Slytherin, Gryffindork, The-Boy-Soon-To-Be-Dead (A popular favourite with the Death Eaters) The-One-To-Be-Whispered-At, The-One-With-Too-Many-Names, whatever you wanted to call him, was currently fiddling with a Time Turner he had picked up at the Deparment of Mysteries just two months ago. Just saying or hearing that name was like the Weasleys hearing the name Voldemort. He couldn't explain his outrage he felt with Snape that moment. One Hundered points off Gryffindor and two weeks detention just for letting some burning potion spill on Malfoy! Harry sighed, with this time turner the possibilities were endless. He could go back four hours ago and rid himself of Snapes detention. Or he could go back two months and stop Sirius falling through the Veil. He looked at the sand, sticking together in big clumps, it was just begging to be turned. With a small smile, he twisted the brass dial four times and was sent zooming , hopefully, back to Nine-Twenty-Two am.

As he felt the world rush behind him, Harry took a note of his surroundings as he speeded through. Gone were the red and gold colourings of the Gryffindor common room, in its place sat a smouldering pile of rubble. He gaped round in shock. Did the Time Turner not work? Had Snape gone on a rampage because Harry hadn't gone to his Detention? If Harry had to pick the most likely, he'd of said the Snape one if it wern't for one minor detail. Stuck to a large clump of rock was a calander. Stating one small piece of parchment was a notice.

_By Decreation of the Royal Court of Voldemort_

_This room is a blatent disregard of the His most_

_Highestness and has been saw fit to be demolised. _

_If you wish to complain, please write your will before_

_hand._

_Signed,_

_Most loyal to his Majesty,_

_Second in command_

_Harry James Potter-Riddle_

Harry felt his blood run cold. He was working for Voldemort. It had to be a joke! He stumbled through the archway of what used to be the Fat Lady's portrait. As he sauntered along, the moving Portraits began to scream and whisper.

"HE'S HERE IN THE CASTLE!" screeched one hysterical one, "HARRY RIDDLE!"

Harry felt confused. Why would he take the name of a murdering traiter. He paused for a moment before carrying onto the Great Hall, ignoring the Portraits.

Hermione sighed as she looked at Ron currently looking dejected on the Ravenclaw table next to her. All the Gryffindors had been forced to join another house as it was to dangerous for them to remain in their own. She, like the others, remembered the raid .

_It was a normal day. At least that was what Hermione thought as she sat studying in the Common Room. She had heard bangs below her, most likely the Gryffindors celebrating their win at Qudditch. She was proven wrong, however. As her Head of House, Professor Flitwick came stumbling in, face ashen. _

_"You are all to assemble in the Great Hall, now!" he said, his voice higher than usual._

_She looked at the Gryffindors all nursing wounds, that looked like flames had licked at their bare fleash. Today was one to mark the history books for sure._

She looked at the doors and was shocked when they were flung open, baring a grinning Harry Potter-Riddle, wand in hand.

Back with Harry...

He pressed hard against the wooden archway and frowned. Damn Dumbledore, making them big and um...um...wooden. He took his wand out his back pocket, trying not to remember Moody's 'how not to loose a buttock' lecture. He calmly sent a stunning spell at them and grinned madly when they opened.

"Professor Dumbledo..." Harry trailed off when he noticed many terrified faces and the wands pointed directly at his heart.

"Erm nice day to threaten someone with a wand isn't it?" Harry finished lamely holding up his wand.

The staff took this as a signal and before he could blink he was disarmed and lying on the floor, currently blacking out.

Couple of Hours Later...

Harry awoke to a banging headache and a cramped cell. He noticed, as he gripped his forehead, there were two Aurors standing guard.

"What am I doing here!" exclaimed Harry, puzzled at why the staff of Hogwarts had just attacked him.

"What do you mean," Spat one, that looked remarkably like Neville.

"I mean what are the charges on me being here!"

"For murder and use of the Unforgivables."

Harry blanched, they hadn't found out about Bellatrix had they?

"I havn't cast any!" He cried furiously, but fell back under the two mens gazes, "Ok there was this teeny weeny one time."

They glared at him, disgusted faces.

"But she deserved it!"

That did it. The Neville like Auror pounced on him. "My wife deserved being driven to insanity and my little baby boy killed? Because if that's what you call deserving then you have a sick mind Potter!"

Harry let out a breath. Realizing this was Neville's dad. "I'm not talking about Alice I'm talking about Bellatrix, she -"

The second Auror chimed in now. "Don't even give excuses we know you work with her!"

Harry sat in bitter silence. Frank was now breathing hard and on the verge of tears.

"Take the rest of the afternoon off pal, I'll take it from here."

Frank nodded numbly and walked out, leaving Harry, and from his point of view, and a insane man with him.

One Hour Later...

Harry scraped his fingernails over the hard wall, counting the scratchs he had made in an hour. He noted with distain that he was in a holding cell, not unlike the ones in Azkaban, with the exception of Dementors guarding every door. Harry looked up, to his surprise(_sp?_) the Auror was sleeping. He rolled his eyes as he caught sight of a large ring of keys hanging from his belt. Reaching out, he grabbed them and began to turn them in and out of the key holes.

"Yes," Harry whispered as the door opened with a satisfing click.

With an extra burst of speed Harry urged himself to run for the double doors just in front his line view.

OutSide...

Harry breathed in and out as he inhaled the cool, crisp air. He walked slowly as he stepped through the snow that lay thickly on the ground. Suddenly, very suddenly, he heard a babies cry. Pricking up his ears, he walked towards the sound of the cry. The baby had a large gnash on his forehead. Harry felt pity for the small being and raised his wand, ready to heal the wound.

"Stop right there Riddle!"

Harry froze, he knew that voice. _Sirius_. He waited with baited breath until the same voice told him to turn around. And that is how Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding world, found himself up against wands, the Minister and Albus Dumbledore.

OoOoOoOoO

- In this world the Death Eaters are stupid and no one expects them to reach out for keys so convienantly placed in front of them. So imagine their shock when Harry does just that.

See that little box.

PRESS IT!

\/


	2. Captured, But not for long!

**-Grins- Seeing as I got so many positive reviews, thank you to that special person who added me to their c2, I have decided to contiue with this story. Also In the future I may be writing another Marauder's+Lily-Read-HP-Book, maybe Order of the Pheonix, that'd be good as we'd get to see their reactions at older Lupin and Sirius' death. So I need some answers whether I should do one like that. Now Review answers.**

**Leo- Harry will probably figure it out in either this chapter or next. He's an idiot when it comes to plots. I mean we've all read chamber of Secrets, without Hermione he never would of guessed it!**

**Never Odd Or eveN- Thanks for adding me to your c2! And I'm glad you like my bunny!**

**Dark672- Thanks.**

**Aragog- Cheers mate!**

**Queen Victoria- I'm glad you like it! Potential? Maybe! i'll take your word for it!**

**Gemini Ice 39- Glad you like it!**

**Mee Yah- Interresting? I'll take your word for it!**

OoOoOoOoO

It was a rather dejected Harry Potter, or Riddle so to speak, that was dragged back to his small cramped cell with around six to ten Aurors guarding it. His wand, which they had so wonderfully forgotten to take the first time was now mockingly lying about on a pedstal not to far away, but far enough out of his reach. He growled softly. WWhy was Hermione never around to answer questions when you needed her? He banged his head on the wall. _Some friends,_ he thought bitterly. _Ok, Potter, think! Is that pie I sme..._SLAP_...Get a hold of yourself Harry! Ok, I'm in a cell, I don't know what for, My names apparently Riddle. Maybe it's Voldemorts new plot to turn all my friends and people I don't know against me then come in dancing in a tutu..._

"Bloody hell, where'd the tutu come from?" he muttered, ignoring the sympathetic gazes that came his way.

"Poor kids lost it."

_Hey! I'll have you know I'm a hundred percent sane! I may of made a fool of myself asking Cho out and almost fell out of a damn car in second year and made friends with Hagrid's giant brother but that does not means I'm insane!_

He blinked then glared up at them, sticking his tounge out.

They shook there heads and some muttered "has to resort to childish measures."

"But I am a kid! Doesn't that mean I can be childish?"

The ones who muttered it glared at him.

_That's right folks, glare at me all you want, you know I'm right!_

"Maybe he lost it when he killed all those first years."

That was enough for Harry. He jumped up and rattled the bars.

"YOU THINK I'D BE SO CRUEL TO KILL OFF A LOAD OF FIRST YEARS! DEATH EATERS AND VOLDEMORT MAYBE BUT DEFENCELESS ELEVEN YEAR OLDS!" he paused for breath before carrying on, "WELL I KNOW WHAT YOUR UP TO! YOUR SPIES FOR VOLDEMORT AND YOUR TRYING TO TURN EVERY THING I KNOW INTO A LIE! WELL IT WONT WORK! BECAUSE I'M ONE STEP AHEAD OF YOU!"

Whilst all of this was happening blue electric lights were slashing from Harry's body, striking the bars and Aurors dead on target. The bars crumbled to cinders while the Aurors stood ridgid like they'd just been hit with a Petrificus Totalus(_sp_) giving Harry his chance to slip away unoticed. Grabbing his wand he put a Notice-Me-Not charm so his magi ccouldnt be picked up, he wasn't seventeen yet, and dissapeared into the night. Darkness swirling about him giving him a coal black cloak.

"Well, now it's off to check up on some history. Maybe I should of listened to Binns more."

OoOoOoOoO

**Ok, so now some votes on what book to do on...**

**First Choice- Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix.**

**Second Choice- Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**

**Get voting and reviewing people and maybe the next chapter will come quicking if you catch my hint -winks- **


	3. Damn! I'm hot!

**Well, here's the update you've all been waiting for. The cause of this update was thanks to one crazy reviewer. –Points- You know who you are! Well here we go!**

OoOoOoOoO

While our Harry was currently dancing about in his cloak of darkness, ravishing in his success, another force was preparing to shake the world at its knees. One that could send our little Harry Potter into fits of Goosebumps. No it wasn't Voldemort. It wasn't his Uncle's smelly socks. It wasn't even Hermione's scary Homework Planner of Doom. No, it was none of these things. It was the demon of fiery justice herself. Ginny Weasley.

OoOoOoOoO

"Ugh. Look at us Draco Darling, reduced to walking through these horrible conditions. We're Malfoy's for heavens sake! We shouldn't be doing this!" Narcissa Malfoy talked hysterically while she walked through another blob of sewer water.

Said mentioned Draco only rolled his eyes. "If you and father were more careful with placing your belongings then we wouldn't be in this mess would we!"

It was so true though. The Malfoy's, proud supporters of Voldemort, had many Dark Artefacts, and poor Lucius had not hidden these carefully enough. So while the family was sleeping, Aurors had crept into the house –on order of a suspicious James Potter – and had found these, stupidly put on the Mantle Piece in the Hallway. Lucius had been arrested and was now being tried for a one way ticket to Azkaban, while Narcissa and Draco had managed to escape through a pothole on the front street (not willingly of course).

The silence was deafening after that said comment and the only sounds came after a few moments of it.

"Do you think Lucius will be ok?" Draco sighed as his Mother asked this question.

"I suppose," he rationed out the situation "I mean he's always been able to bribe his way out of things before, what's to stop him doing it now."

Narcissa sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve, a very unMalfoyish thing to do.

"Yes, what's to stop him," she repeated.

"I'll tell you what," a sinister voice echoed through the dank tunnel and a few warning sparks were set up all around them.

"Dear old Lucius is broke, he's goin' to Azkaban and so are you two!" another voice spoke up and both Malfoy's found themselves up at wand point by little more than sixteen Aurors.

"Now why don't you just come with u-" the man didn't get to finish his sentence as a bright blue blast was sent his way.

"Now why would they do that?" a childlike voice spoke out, but with cruelty laced between it.

In a few moments, the whole group was knocked out and the two cornered Ferrets turned to their saviour.

"A bit of a tight squeeze there eye Dracey Boy."

Draco smiled, "Riddle."

"That's right," if voices could smirk this one defiantly would be right now.

The figure stepped out. "Father Want's to see you two." A complete look alike of our Potter lurked in the tunnel. "Now."

OoOoOoOoO

Ginny Weasley dusted herself off as she landed in an ungraceful heap just outside a very dignified looking house.

"So this is what Alternate Universes look like huh. Well, they're classy I'll give them that." She sighed and began to walk away.

"Hey wait! Miss!" Ginny turned abruptly and was almost sent smashing into a small boy of seven.

"Yes?" she asked, hey, she may have been having a rough day but she still had manners.

"Mummy want's to know how you got here! She sez it's very hard to Appa-Apera-Apterdate! Yes that's it! Apterdate at your age! And just how old are yaz any way?"

Ginny laughed at the boy's turrent of questions.

"I'm fourteen."

"Well, in that case you don't have a licence to Apperate then do you."

A silky chime echoed its way into Ginny's ears and she swirled around to face the glowing face of a healthy woman with sparking bright red hair. She gulped. There was no way to deny it. That was Lily Potter.

'_Well at least I know I'm in the right place.'_

OoOoOoOoO

"OH this is soooo much fun! Now I know why Snape like's his billowing cloak so much!" Harry laughed as he turned forwards and backwards, the black cloak swirling with him.

Still, laughing, he spotted three people climbing out of a small hole. '_I wonder if they'll help me! No point in not trying!'_

"Excuse me!" Harry yelled out and ran up to them.

The first figure in front turned and Harry nearly fell over in shock. He was looking at a complete copy of himself.

'_Well, I'll give myself one thing,' _he thought '_I sure am damn hot!'_

OoOoOoOoO

**Well, there's another chapter done, and hot damn, Harry is so acting out of character. But hey, let's just say he got some sand up his nose and let it be our little secret! Well now Ginny's entered the picture and met the Potters, and maybe seeing this worlds Boy-Who-Lived. Not to mention Harry's about to meet his Dark side and two Malfoy's down a sewer!**


	4. Draco Malfoy is not cute, Bad mind!

**Sorry for the wait! In other news _Unfogging the Future _is on hiatus because I've got no inspiration for it. Plus I can't find my H-B-P but it will be continued soon! I want to thank you all for all the positive and negative reviews i've received for this. This stories becoming one of my favourites to write (second after Unfogging the Future because it's my first Harry Potter story and my most popular.) So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Brief chapter overview:**

**Harry's on the run from the ministry and to top it off, a load of Death Eater wannabes. Ginny's met the arrogant boy–who-lived and what would have been Harry's family. Dumbledore's (alternate worlds) has found a rip in the space time continuum and is getting suspicious. Meanwhile, someone from Harry's worlds has found the entrance, intending to rule all. All the pieces are in place, but what will happen now?**

**Just a brief over look on pairings too. **

**Normal World Pairings:**

**Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter**

**Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Alternate World Pairings:**

**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**

OoOoOoOoO

Ginny found herself being forced into a beautifully carved wooden chair and enduring forkfuls of mashed potato and gravy pushed down her neck.

"Now then dear, why don't you tell us what you're doing here?" Ah, there it was the dreaded question.

Ginny slowed down her chewing and ate the food as painfully slowly as she could so she couldn't answer the question. Unfortunately for her, it didn't seem like Lily wasn't going to let her ignore the previous statement. She gulped down the last remains of her food unhappily and drove her mind into overwork to think of a logical excuse.

"Well, my mother thought it would be best if I um... came to stay with my granddad for the summer, yeah that's it! Stay with my granddad for the summer!" Ginny flashed Lily a thousand watt smile, happy with her excuse.

Lily looked at her blankly and it seemed it would stay that way until a figure appeared in the doorway.

"But its November, so how can you be here for the summer?" Ginny blanked out.

_Damn_

"Um, well you see…" she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

There was a long, stretching silence.

"Oh! I get it!" Lily had awoken from her daydream state, "you must live in one of those countries where its still summer!"

_Yeah, sure, let's go with that._ Ginny gave a sheepish grin, "Caught me out again Lily," she said, referring to their first meeting. "Can't get anything by you can I?"

Lily laughed. "I suppose they didn't call me the best witch in my year for nothing."

Feeling uneasy on almost being caught on, Ginny chuckled they turned to the one who had figured her excuse out.

"Um, not to sound rude, but who are you?" The mood in the room changed from happy to sudden confusion and in the boy's case, suspicion.

"How can you not know who _I _am?" he asked it with an arrogant tone, which Ginny immediately didn't like.

"I come from a country where news doesn't get into much," the lie slipped easily off her tongue.

"Well then," his tone changing as he drew himself up, he grasped her hand and pressed bright red lips to it.

"Andrew Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, a pleasure to meet you."

And, as if to reply to that, Ginny just stared. Then, amazingly, she giggled, and before long it turned into a full blown laugh. That was hilarious, him! The boy-who-lived. She couldn't help it.

"If you'll excuse me!" Andrew's voice became cold and he towered over her, "But what do you find so funny?"

Ginny stopped laughing and drew herself up to her full height – which wasn't very big when sat down – and gulped; boy did she have some explaining to do.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry found himself running again.

"Why oh why did I say that! EWWWW nasty thoughts!" he exclaimed.

Let's flashback and figure out why Harry is running and asking stupid questions shall we?

_The party of four stared at each other, occasionally blinking. Our Harry, however, found himself looking at one Draco Malfoy rather than anywhere else._

_**Man! **He thought **when did Malfoy get those muscles? And his hair! Is it just me or does it look even better in this light! Meow! Talk about cute!**_

_It took Harry a few minutes to minutes to register what her had just said, and when he did, lets say that overreact isn't the word for it._

"_EEEEEWWWWWW! DIRTY BRAIN! I DO NOT THINK MALFOY IS CUTE!" _

_If the silence was deafening before, Harry believed he must of popped his ear drums as it seemed not even the birds where cheeping now. They were like the gossipy old ladies that live down your street. Mouths always nattering away and eyes creeping to watch you. Busybodies with no life. But you never mock them because we all know we will turn into one as we grow older. As much as we don't want to, we will. Soap Operas and bird watching channels will take over our lives and ice cream will taste sour. We will suck food through small tubes and complain that life wasn't like this when we were young. We'll start a revolution and demand that things were… Ooops, getting off topic here. Before I start to ramble on about old ladies and their habits again, let's get onto the story._

_So anyways where were we? Ah yes; I remember now. His double clone raised his eyebrows and Malfoy began to cry._

"_You don't?"_

"_Aww, don't cry darling, mummies here! And looksies! So's Harry Warry!" _

_Said mentioned Harry Warry, just glared and turned his head, disgusted at the nickname. _

"_Erm, okay." A little creeped out with the way things were going, Harry started to edge away. "I'll just be going now."_

"_No you don't!" it seemed his copy had joined back in and the others were sobering up. _

"_After him!" _

_**Awww shit. **Harry cursed and ran._

Ok, with that done I'm afraid we'll have to leave this lovely scene, because I too am quite freaked out. So let's say goodbye to Harry for now and say hello to the wrinkly old dude in his office!

OoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore was puzzled, in the very least. A rip that wasn't in his robes, it was preposterous. Yet there it was, clear as day. A small chart showing a jagged line. But this wasn't an ordinary chart, no; it showed the space time continuum.

Dumbledore shook his head, for a moment there he thought he heard some dramatic music. Putting his small orchestra problem aside for the moment –he'd figure out how to make it play some Spice Girls music later- he put a gnarled finger on the chart and motioned the person beside him.

"When did you find this Kingsley?"

"This morning sir, right before breakfast, did you know they were serving scones this morning?"

"Blast it! I wanted a scone as well," he coughed, "sorry, back to work, what does it symbolise?"

"I think, and this is rare for me, that it's a rip leading into an alternate world.

"Hmmm," he liked that word, made it sound like he was thinking.

"Sir?"

"Leave me, I must figure this out."

"Of course sir," he put his head back round the door before he closed it. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"If theres any scones left, you want me to save you one?"

"Yes yes Kingsley."

Dumbledore stood; well he'd figure this out later. He stretched. A ripping noise sounded from his lower back.

"Darn," he studied the rip. At least all was well again.

OoOoOoOoO

A scratching voice echoed from the shadows as a pale hand stroked a ray of blue light.

"Yes, the portal, and soon, I will pass through it, soon."

A high pitched laugh echoed.

"MWHAHAHAHAAHA-cough cough-MWHAHAHAHAHA!"

OoOoOoOoO

**Hmm, - like Dumbledore, I like this word!- so, the pieces are in place, Harry's having dirty thoughts about Malfoy and Dumbledore's got a rip in his pants. Whats gonna happen now? Tune in next time!**


End file.
